rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Funtopia
Overview Covering land both sides of a highway, this park has several rides already operating. Funtopia is a park built over both sides of a highway. A pathway across the highway connects both sections of the park. Many rides are available from the start, so research is not quite as important as in other scenarios. The main attraction of this park is the huge Steel Twister Roller Coaster called Grapevine. There are also a lot of trees in the the park, which should be removed by the player later in the game. Pre-built Rides *'Defibrillator (Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster)' :Excitement Rating: 5.75 (High) :Intensity Rating: 7.44 (High) :Nausea Rating: 3.45 (Medium) :Initial Pricing: $2.80 :Age: New *'Ferris Wheel 1 (Ferris Wheel) ' :Excitement Rating: 0.94 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 0.50 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.55 (Low) :Initial Pricing: $1.00 :Age: New *'Grapevine (Steel Twister Roller Coaster)' :Excitement Rating: 7.91 (Very High) :Intensity Rating: 9.52 (Very High) :Nausea Rating: 4.93 (Very High) :Initial Pricing: $5.50 :Age: New Scenario Guide To win this scenario, you need quite a few exciting rides, primarily Roller Coasters. Because of that it is important to use the space available to you. It should be easy to get money at the beginning, since you don't need to build a rollercoaster from the start. Grapevine should attract some guests, so start by building two to three thrill rides and anouther one or two gentle rides. It really is necessary to clear EVERY tree in the park, so don't be afraid to dip a little into your funds. Depending on your preference, you can either stick with the initial ride admission fees, or charge your guests at the park gates and reduce the orices for the rides. Either way, advertisment will help you get rid of your loan quickly. Research should be set on shops and stalls first, so you get something more profitable than a Hot Dog Stall. With 9 Gentle Rides, 3 Thrill Rides and 9 Roller Coasters available from the start, you should not run out of new rides soon. As soon as you repay your loan, concentrate on building more roller coasters. You need quite a few to attract 1,400 guests. Remeber that you can go underground if necessary. Look at the height limit for your rollercoasters, you might want to build some of them on top of other rides to save some space and don't forget to add in a new gentle or thrill ride every now and then. With this strategy, it is possible to reach 1,000+ guests at the end of year 1. Once you get over 1,100 people, the park becomes very crowded and you start to lose guests and you park rating. Put more footpaths if this happens to you, and also put more attractions at the back of the park. Available Rides Transport *Miniature Railroad (Steam Trains, Covered Steam Trains) Gentle *Car Ride (Pick-Up Trucks, Sportscars, Racing Cars, Cats, Vintage Cars) *Crooked House *Cycle Railway *Ferris Wheel *Haunted House *Hedge Maze *Merry-Go-Round *Observation Tower *Spiral Slide Roller Coasters *Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster (Roller Coaster Train) *Steel Mini Roller Coaster (Ladybird Cars, Rocket Cars, Log Cars, Spinning Cars) *Steel Roller Coaster (Roller Coaster Train, Roller Coaster Train (backwards)) *Steel Twister Roller Coaster (Roller Coaster Train, Stand-Up Roller Coaster Train) *Suspended Roller Coaster (Suspended Swinging Cars, Suspended Swinging Airplane Cars) *Wooden Crazy Rodent Roller Coaster (Mine Trucks, Mouse Cars) *Wooden Roller Coaster (Wooden Roller Coaster Train, Wooden Roller Coaster Train (backwards)) *Wooden Side-Friction Roller Coaster *Wooden Twister Roller Coaster Thrill *Go Karts *Scrambled Eggs *Swinging Ship Water *Boat Hire (Rowing Boats, Bumper Boats, Canoes) *Water Slide Shops/Stalls *Bathroom *Drink Stall *Hot Dog Stall *Ice Cream Stall *Information Kiosk Researched Rides Transport *Chairlift (Chairlift Cars, Chairlift Cars (Alternate)) *Monorail (Small Monorail Cars, Streamlined Monorail Cars) *Suspended Monorail Gentle *Bumper Cars *Circus Show *Cycle Monorail *Flying Saucers *Ghost Train *Miniature Golf *Space Rings Roller Coasters *Bobsled Roller Coaster *Heartline Twister Roller Coaster *Inverted Roller Coaster (Suspended Chairs) *Mine Train Roller Coaster *Steel Wild Mouse Roller Coaster *Vertical Roller Coaster *Virginia Reel *Wooden Reverser Roller Coaster Thrill *3D Cinema *Gravitron *Motion Simulator *Roto-Drop *Swinging Inverter Ship *Whoa Belly Water *Log Flume *River Rapids *River Ride Shops/Stalls *Balloon Stall *Burger Bar *Candy Apple Stand *Cotton Candy Stall *Exotic Seafood Stall *Fries Stall *Hat Stall *Pizza Stall *Popcorn Stall *Souvenir Stall Upgrades *Log Flume: Reverser Turntable *Steel Twister Roller Coaster: Floorless Roller Coaster Train *Steel Twister Roller Coaster: Launched Lift Hill *Steel Twister Roller Coaster: Roller Coaster Train (non-looping) *Vertical Roller Coaster: Vertical Loop *Wooden Roller Coaster: Water Splash Available Scenery *Trees *Shrubs and Bushes *Tropical and Desert Trees *Gardens *Path Items *Walls and Fences *Statues and Fountains *Mine Theming Researched Scenery *Garden Clock *Jumping Fountains *Classical/Roman Theming *Egyptian Theming *Martian Theming *Wonderland Theming *Jurassic Theming *Spooky Theming *Jungle Theming *Abstract Theming Other Notes